The Power Pirate
When massive amounts of energy begin to disappear all over the world, the [[Justice League of America | Superfriends]] must put a stop to whoever is stealing it. But where is the energy going? And how does an inspector from Scotland Yard, who happens to be in every location where energy has disappeared, fit in to the puzzle? Plot Summary An older gentleman is skiing in ‘Ski Valley’. He falls and hurts his left leg. As he lays there holding his leg, he sees what appears to be an alien. This alien grabs the amulet around his neck and shines it towards the injured man. Meanwhile, at the weekly meeting at the Hall of Justice, Marvin and Superman are arm wrestling, while Wendy, Wonder Woman, Robin, Batman and Aquaman look on and laugh. They are interrupted by the TroubAlert. It alerts them to a giant runaway freight train in the Sierra Nevada Mountains in Donner Pass. Superman takes off immediately to help. Little does he know that an alien space-ship is draining energy from the train. It leaves before Superman arrives. He is successful in saving the train. Back at the Hall of Justice, the TroubAlert goes off again, and lets them know that a Luxury-liner the Queen Victoria has lost its power and is in danger of being torn apart. Wonder Woman and Aquaman take off together in her invisible jet. They arrive at the troubled ship and Aquaman dives into the Ocean and Wonder Woman continues on to patrol the sea board. A renegade, giant anemone diverts Aquaman momentarily. Using his telepathy he is able to summon a few Octopi to free him. He then is able to anchor the Queen Victoria successfully. In a cave near the saved Queen Victoria, Batman, Robin, Marvin, Wendy and Wonder Dog meet Sir Cedric Cedric, special inspector Scotland Yard. He introduces himself and tells them about his British ships being victimized by a 'power pirate'. They leave him in the cave and head back to the Hall of Justice. Back at the Hall of Justice the TroubAlert goes off again. They see that it is ‘the dam’ (no description given) has no power to close the flood-gate and is in danger of flooding. Batman radios Wonder Woman who informs them she is already there and working to close the flood-gates. Soon after, Batman, Robin, Superman, and Aquaman arrive to help and after a near-fatal mishap by Wonder Woman, they seal up the power-drained flood-gates. Later, at the Hall of Justice, they discuss why this is happening. They decide to drop the defensive posture and take a preventative one. They pick potential trouble spots and leave to protect them. Wonder Woman at the Oil Plant, Superman at the space launch, and Batman and Robin at the Geo-thermal plant. Wendy encourages Marvin and Wonder dog to go with her to the ‘Electric Generator Plant’ instead of staying at the Hall of Justice as requested. As they arrive, Wendy notices a strange full-moon above the plant. While inside, they run into Sir Cedric Cedric. He explains that although they had scared the power pirate away, he has succeeded in the power. Back at the Hall of Justice the ''SuperFriends'' are watching a news report stating that the ‘Electric Generator Plant’ near Indian Point had become the latest victim in a rash of power losses. The next day the power pirate is successful in causing havoc all over the globe. An experimental plane is about to wreck and Superman saves it from crashing. At the same time Aquaman speeds to rescue a nuclear sub that has lost its power. He uses his telepathy and summons whales to help him free the sub. While this is occurring Batman and Robin restore a warning beacon that has lost its power. Despite all their work, the ''SuperFriends'', feel defeated because factories and offices have been shutdown and freeways are packed with cars that have lost power. Wendy begins to think that it seems like a strong coincident that Sir Cedric Cedric is always present at many of the disasters. The SuperFriends agree and go to the Big Eye to find out exactly who Sir Cedric Cedric is. They discover that he is a real person and an Inspector for Scotland Yard. They also find out that he has been in the hospital for the last week after he had a skiing accident. Soon after, courtesy of Superman, they arrive at ‘Central Hospital’ in Ski Valley. Upon arrival they ask if he can recall anything unusual. He relays a story which he thought was due to delirium. He tells them about a space-ship landing and an alien who approached him, who after scanning him becomes a twin of him. The alien then takes him to the hospital. Batman tells him that that it was a real encounter. He then receives a radio call from Wonder Woman who tells him that the Big Eye has just reported that a UFO has been spotted over the new Nuclear Power Plant. They arrive at the plant as the opening ceremony is about to begin. As suspected, they meet Sir Cedric Cedric. As the speaker announces that he is about to ‘turn on the plant’, Sir Cedric Cedric tells them that he left something outside and that he’d return in a moment. When he steps outside, Wonder Woman, throws her golden-lasso around him and apprehends him. He shrugs off the lasso and freely explains that he is actually Anthro, from the Planet of Troum. They arrive back at his space-ship. Here he explains the he has been stealing Earth’s energy because his people ignored the warning of his planet’s conservationists, because without it his planet is doomed. He then apologizes on behalf of his people. Wendy, feeling sorry for him, asks Batman and the rest of the SuperFriends to let him keep the energy he has stolen. Batman says that stealing is never the answer. Then Superman, looking at a monitor of a planet in the space-ship, asks Anthro if this is a picture of his home planet. Superman then points out the smaller planet and Anthro tells him that it is his moon. Superman tells him that he can use his super strength and polish the moon to become a power plant that can reflect the power of their Sun, giving them enough energy to save and protect the Planet Troum. Anthro then vows to return all the stolen energy. While driving away, Marvin has Batman stop at his house. Upon arrival, Marvin and Wonder Dog go inside and unplug everything they can carry. As they leave the house, Marvin tells them that he wants to get rid of everything that uses energy. Batman says that it is not necessary, just be smart and conserve energy by turning off things when not in use. Continuity Continuity in Other Media Cast Episode Title The title, The Power Pirate is a play on words. A pirate is traditionally one who steals. In this case he steals power. Notes * As the four male heroes rush off to join Wonder Woman at the dam. The elevator doors close to reveal a Bat emblem, which makes you wonder if the SuperFriends were meeting at the Hall of Justice or the BatCave. Quotes External links Category:Episodes